User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/The List Grows Large!
Lookie at the Levels! Here's a color code. *'Super Mario Bros.' *'Super Mario Bros 3.' *'Super Mario World' *'New Super Mario Bros. U' *'Super Mario 3D World' Now let'sa go! *'BULLIES!!!': Revolves around using Bullies and running away from them. *'Aztec Dashtec': *'BULLIES!!! On Ice': The same as the one above but in the Nighttime Snow theme. *'Night of the Rotten Shrooms': Basically the Be Afraid of the Dark of Super Mario Maker 2 except it takes place in a Ghost House... at night. *'Reign Storm': Named after the episode, this time, you must dodge some Banzai Bills flying out of nowhere. Later, King Bills. *'Warp Box Royale': Basically THIRTY trials you must face off. **Trial 1: Beach Koopa Joyride **Trial 2: How Do You Kill a Dry Bones Without Weapons? **Trial 3: Oneshot Royale **Trial 4: Twister Blister, not the Hop Chops! **Trial 5: Rampaging Porcupuffers **Trial 6: Swing 2 Win **Trial 7: SKIPSQUEAKS!!! **Trial 8: Follow the Creeper (before you die that is) **Trial 9: Hop-Chop to It! **Trial 10: THEY STING! THEY POKE! **Trial 11: TWO POM POMS?! **Trial 12: Peepa Parkour **More coming soon. *'Easy, Right?': When you start, you must jump over a pit onto a swinging claw. However, you CAN'T land back once you jumped off! *'Hide 'n Throw Seek': Tons of Dry Bones you must kill; however, you can only kill them with specific methods... so try and find the methods! *'Double Meowser? Double Trouble!': Yes, you're gonna have to fight TWO Meowsers. Some fact that I found is that when you stomp on Hop-Chops they don't become... well, springboards. Also I hope for a Super Mario Odyssey style, because heck Extra styles are gonna be great! Also Super Mario Galaxy style because why not. Except... without the planet thingie. BDONU'T'''S: Family Friendly Gaming... Family Friendly Gaming is very biased. Who would even rate a game based off of Christianity? Further more there's no research into it. So let's see how bias we get. I already covered Super Mario Odyssey as I already covered the fact that Sherms are apparently violent to them just because they are based off of Sherman tanks. *Paul doesn't do his research. **"Video game greats"? Anything but a shovelware game. **Paul thinks Nintendo is not only trying to ban Christian games but also thought Nintendo was furious over Christian games being sold. In reality they "threatened to cease business with retailers selling unlicensed NES games". Paul... *"Wonderfully bright colors" is a lie. You see trash graphics in this game. *"I found nothing offensive in Bible Adventures at all." says a gamer who didn't do thorough research. There is literally a cutscene ''where baby Moses gets thrown into a river by some guys. *The music only downfalls the player; NOT uplift them! *He thinks Bible Adventures improves on the Super Mario Bros. 2 thingie, but instead it rips it off. *Here's the last strech; he says Bible Adventures is the greatest game in all times even though it has 7.4/10. Uhh, actually it's a bad game! Furthermore, he says it's that good, when it's actually THAT bad. *Bias here. He gives the scoring anything 90+. The scoring made Grust wanna kill himself, along with Final Fantasy X's score. And ironically, later on, after the shovelware game has been past, Paul suddenly feels bad for them. Category:Blog posts